


У всех на виду

by CallMe



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Non Consensual, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор не перестанет искать, даже если Локи не желает быть найденным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У всех на виду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248829) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



> Примечание: действие происходит после «Тора», АУ по отношению к «Мстителям».   
> Предупреждения: принуждение/сомнительное согласие.

В итоге совсем не важно, где именно он находит Локи. Важно лишь то, что это неизбежно.   
Локи пал. И с той самой минуты Тор не прекращал поиски. Однако длятся они уже так долго, что иногда ему кажется – он не сможет, у него не получится. И не потому, что Локи слишком умен, чтобы так легко попасться. А потому что его попросту нет. Нигде. Невозможно определить, куда занесло его после падения из Асгарда. И что такое падение вообще могло сделать. Даже с таким как Локи... Но эта мысль слишком болезненна. И Тор никогда не сосредотачивается на ней слишком долго, вновь и вновь продолжая искать.  
Локи жив. И он обязательно где-то есть. Там, где Тор сможет найти его. Потому что альтернатива немыслима. Тор не ограничивается населенными мирами. Он хорошо знаком с хитростью своего брата, с его колдовским мастерством. А потому понимает, что не стоит списывать со счетов какую-то планету только потому, что на ней нет жизни.   
Но все это оказывается не важно. Где бы Тор ни искал, он не находит ни знака, ни единого потухшего следа, который хотя бы намеком указал, где тот мог побывать.  
– Это бесполезно, – говорит отец в тишине опустевшего банкетного зала, когда все уже давно разошлись спать. Первые следы утреннего солнца начинают воровато расползаться по земле, когда Один продолжает: – Твой брат слишком умен. Его не найти, если он того не желает. А если бы желал, то давно уже явил бы себя.  
Замкнутый круг. Но логика раздражающе крепкая.  
Тор продолжает искать.   
И его ведет не вина. Хотя и она более чем глубока. Мысли не дают покоя. О том, какую же чудовищную ошибку он совершил, какую, должно быть, ужасную рану нанес брату, чтобы это вылилось в такую ярость… такое предательство и – какой бы острой болью не отзывалось в груди сие знание – ненависть. Потому что Тор знает – Локи ненавидит. И учитывая все те годы высокомерия, гордости, невежества, злой снисходительности… Как можно его в этом винить?   
Но теперь Тор изменился. Он действительно стал другим. Только вот Локи ушел. А осознание – слабое утешение.   
– Ты должен прекратить так себя мучить, – выговаривает ему Сиф. – Утонув в тоске, ты ничего не добьешься!  
– Я не тоскую! – вскидывается в ответ Тор и прожигает девушку сердитым взглядом, пока она наконец не уходит.   
Но все же он тоскует. И чувствует себя потерянным без брата. Он думал, что познал горе, когда поднял Мьёлльнир над Радужным мостом, когда принял решение, которое отрезало бы ему путь на землю на дюжину человеческих жизней и навсегда исключило возможность увидеть Джейн Фостер. Но эта потеря кажется теперь такой блеклой, такой мимолетной в сравнении с разрушительным, разлетевшимся на осколки отторжением, что продолжало звенеть в нем, пока Локи падал за пределы его досягаемости. Тор мог бы притвориться, что не понимает «почему». Мог бы притвориться, что это просто потеря любимого брата так его ест… Ведь другие не ставят вопрос под сомнение. Ведут разговоры с осторожным почтением, помня о близости, что всегда была между сынами Одина.  
Да вот только это несчастье висит на сердце гораздо тяжелее, чем должно. А себе врать нужды нет. Этот секрет всегда было легко хранить. Но какая польза ему теперь в отрицании? Особенно сейчас, когда он столь уязвим перед страхом вообще никогда больше не увидеть брата. Кому судить его за эти неправильные чувства, когда у него даже возможности не будет их выразить?!   
Ноги сами несут его золотыми коридорами дворца, и Тор вовсе не удивлен, обнаружив себя на пороге заброшенных покоев. Тихих. Нетронутых. Это мать настояла, чтобы никто не тревожил это место. Хотя ей не стоило беспокоиться. Тор бы лично переломал руки любому, кто посмел бы прикоснуться к убежищу его брата. Пусть даже реальность его возвращения сюда уже все равно что исчезла.  
Тор очень тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. И обводит взглядом просторную комнату с высокими потолками. По стенам струится изменчивое золото, витые колоны поднимаются далеко вверх, теряясь в тенях. Огромный стол в одном из углов переливается гладкой позолотой. А в низком алькове прячется укрытая балдахином кровать. В самой комнате стоит полумрак. Хотя в этом ничего необычного. Локи всегда больше нравились темные местечки и тихие уголки. Но теперь мрачные тени кажутся по-настоящему удушающими. И Тор чувствует, как из груди поднимается и застревает в горле колючий комок.  
Поражение. Провал. Как он может вернуть Локи домой, если даже просто найти его не в силах?! И всегда, всегда это царапающее сомнение. Этот страх. А что если его просто негде найти?  
Глаза жжет. И между одним вдохом и следующим Тор падает на колени. Он запрокидывает голову, тяжело сглатывая, сжимая повисшие руки в бесполезные кулаки, и хрипло шепчет в эту застывшую тишину:  
– Прости меня, брат…  
– И за какое же прегрешение? – раздается спокойный голос. И это так привычно, что на мгновение Тор верит – ему это кажется, он все это выдумал. Но затем он резко опускает поднятый было в небо взгляд туда, где тени только что едва колыхнулись. И там Локи… Локи! Наблюдает за ним с нечитаемым выражением на лице.  
– Брат, – ошарашено выдыхает Тор, приоткрыв в неверии рот. Локи стоит в этих густых тенях так, будто они его стихия. Прикрытая темными одеждами бледная кожа рук и лица почти что светится в контрасте. И на нем нет ни доспеха, ни шлема, а в руках – никакого оружия.  
– Тебе не стоило мне мешать, – ровно роняет Локи. – Я собирался прийти и исчезнуть, а не оповещать всех вокруг о своем присутствии.  
– Так зачем же тогда показался? – тихо откликается Тор. Но Локи молчит. И хотя кому как не Тору знать, что не стоит доверять даже самому искреннейшему из его выражений. Но это крохотное мгновение замешательства, которое мелькнуло – раз и нет – у брата на лице, приводит к опасной уверенности, что ответа у того попросту нет.   
В итоге, именно этот момент смятения и вскидывает Тора на ноги. Рваное дыхание вырывается из груди, и телу словно тесно становится в собственной коже, когда он резко пересекает комнату – слишком быстро, чтобы брат смог уклониться. Он видит, как словно в ожидании нападения напрягается Локи, и как не делает ни единого жеста, чтобы защитить себя.  
А затем Локи не сдерживает глухого, удивленного звука, когда руки Тора обхватывают его и – со всей силы, удушающе – сдавливают. Тор игнорирует то, как еще сильнее напрягается тело брата в его руках. Игнорирует дрожь, которая вполне может быть и страхом, и то, как охает Локи, когда хватка Тора становится только жестче. Он утыкается лицом Локи в плечо и игнорирует всё, кроме тепла прижатого к груди тела и звука громко бьющейся в его сердце жизни – неопровержимый факт того, что тот жив, что находится здесь, и что хотя бы на это мгновение позволил себе найтись.  
– Я так скучал по тебе, брат, – резко, неровно выдыхает Тор и ужасается разверзнувшемуся хаосу эмоций, что все сильнее скручивается и поднимается в груди.

~

Воздух застывает у Локи в легких, когда вместо того, чтобы ударить, Тор вдруг хватает его и вцепляется так, будто никогда больше не хочет отпускать. Не следовало выходить из укрытия. Не следовало показывать себя. Нужно было просто дождаться пока он уйдет, а после закончить собирать то, зачем пришел – скрытые в комнате заметки и шифры, заклинания, что потребуются на будущем пути – и ловко исчезнуть. А вместо этого он обнаруживает себя в таком уязвимом положении, что несет с собой железное объятие брата. У Тора очень сильные руки. До боли там, где они стискивают его особенно крепко. Но физический дискомфорт Локи не трогает. Ссадины – ничто. Они не имеют никакого значения. Они исчезают, заживая, быстро и без следа. Но вот внезапная звонкая трещина в душевной броне вызывает куда больше беспокойства.   
Локи не знает, чего он ждал, когда брат ступил в его комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Сначала он даже подумал, что возможно тот каким-то образом знает. Но эта теория быстро испарилась. А после… Локи понятия не имеет, что в него вселилось, когда он вдруг решил открыть себя. Какой-то неотвратимый инстинкт, вытолкнувший из тени. Слабость, которую обязательно надо будет изучить позже.   
И эти движения Тора – такие быстрые, резкие. Они обязательно должны были быть нападением. Что ставит Локи в итоге в тупик и замешательство. Ощущение, которое ему совершенно не нравится. Потому что он абсолютно не представляет, почему сейчас, вот так внезапно, находит себя вмятым в широкую грудь. Дыхание Тора хриплое и неровное. Руки держат слишком жестко, обхватывая Локи с такой решимостью, что не оставляют ни единого шанса на побег. Не в том случае, если Локи действительно не хочет навредить ему. И хотя какой бы соблазнительной ни казалась эта мысль в прошлом, сейчас он не находит в ней ничего привлекательного. Сейчас он просто хочет уйти. Притвориться, что всего этого попросту не было. И что непролитые слезы в глазах брата предназначались кому угодно, только не ему. Но Тор держит слишком крепко, будто что-то очень близкое и дорогое. И опасное сомнение начинает медленно прорастать в его сознании.  
Локи ненавидит брата. Своего эгоистичного, высокомерного, агрессивного, опасного брата. Он искренне и неистово ненавидит его. Но с той же силой и яростью, пропорционально всей этой ненависти, Локи любит. И конфликт этот до оцепенения ошеломляющ.  
– Я знаю, что ты искал меня, – подает наконец голос Локи, удерживая напряженные руки вытянутыми по бокам… отказываясь возвращать объятие. Хоть какой-то вызов в нем все еще остался.  
– Я даже мысли не мог вынести о том, что ты мертв, – выдыхает Тор, еще сильнее прижимаясь лицом к его шее. И теперь Локи может чувствовать это горячее дыхание, то, как оно согревает его кожу. – Я знал, что ты не мог уйти.  
– И вот он я, – Локи растягивает губы в мрачной усмешке. – Разве ты не хочешь спросить, какими судьбами?  
– Мне все равно, – отзывается Тор так… неожиданно, что расчетливая улыбка на секунду подводит, дрогнув. Как удачно, что в таком положении Тор не может видеть его лица.  
– Ты просто дурак, – ругается Локи, но получается почему-то гораздо сбивчивей, чем он рассчитывал. – А если я пришел убить тебя?  
– Тогда бы я уже дюжину раз был мертв, – отрицает Тор, так и не разжимая объятий. – Давай не будем притворяться.  
И Локи раздраженно выдыхает напряженный вздох, застрявший глубоко в горле. Будь проклят брат со всей своей глупостью! Будь проклято это бездумное доверие, которое лишь подтверждает его правоту… Тор совсем забыл о бдительности, опустил все щиты. Локи действительно мог убить его уже более дюжины раз. Не важно, есть у него оружие или нет. Потому что он всегда вооружен своим колдовством. А помимо всех зрелищных заклинаний и иллюзий, которыми он так любит пользоваться в битвах, есть ведь еще и куда более тонкие и незаметные.   
И с последней мыслью насквозь прошивает ярость, затапливает с головой. На всю эту необоснованную уверенность, что Локи никогда не причинит Тору реального вреда, с которой тот очевидно так уверенно сжился. Разве он уже не доказал обратное?! Разве не сражался со всей злостью, со всей жестокостью, что была нужна для убийства, попадись ему подходящая брешь в броне?!  
– Отпусти меня, – рычит Локи. Он вскидывает руки, просовывая между их тел, отталкивая со всей своей силой. Но усилие почти бесполезно. Его недостаточно, чтобы Тор разжал хватку или сделал шаг назад – чисто с физической стороны он гораздо мощнее. Но зато теперь между ними образовалось пространство, хоть и совсем небольшое. А глаза у Тора такие ясные, когда их взгляды наконец встречаются…  
– Что такое, брат? – тихо спрашивает он, и Локи стискивает челюсти. Он перекраивает свой голос во что-то острое и ранящее, и позволяет глумливой усмешке искривить уголок губ.  
– Разве мы это уже не проходили? – тянет Локи. – Я тебе не брат, – и холодная злобная маска, призванная задеть, причинить боль и уклониться неповрежденным, падает на лицо: – И никогда им не был. А если уж хочешь совсем на чистоту... Ужасно этому рад!  
Он лжет. Но слова приносят желанный эффект. Локи видит боль и бешенство, волной хлынувшие на лицо брата. Чувствует, как и так уже болезненная хватка становится еще жестче – прелюдия к атаке. Он может практически видеть, как обещание жестокой расправы, нарастает комом в комнате. И напрягается в готовности к неизбежному удару…  
Который так и не приходит. Вместо этого Локи охает, когда Тор резко дергает его ближе, и чужие губы с разрушительной мощью впиваются в его рот. Весь этот стремительный гнев, выплеснутый в грубый, голодный поцелуй, который застает совершенно врасплох. Шок вынуждает инстинктивно дернуться в попытке отбиться – немедленно вырваться! Но одна из огромных, сильных ладоней тут же хватает сзади за шею, пальцы сжимают в кулак волосы на затылке, а другая еще надежнее вдавливает в мощную грудь.  
Локи приоткрывает губы с ошарашенным возгласом и… О! Это язык Тора проскальзывает между ними. Все чувства и ощущения крутит водоворотом. И при своих хитрых просчетах всего непредвиденного к такому он оказывается совершенно не готов.  
Поцелуй Тора – одна сплошная опустошающая, жадная ярость. И Локи чувствует, как в груди вспыхивает ответная, жаркая искра – давно похороненный, упрямо забытый тлеющий уголек. И зажмуривается, сведя брови в инстинктивном отрицании.  
Внезапно накрывает леденящим ужасом. Не перед Тором. Локи сомневается, что вообще когда-нибудь сможет по-настоящему бояться брата. Даже несмотря на всю ту боль, что тот мог бы причинить, будучи достаточно выведенным из себя. Так пугает эта непрошенная и нежеланная искра, что упрямо разгорается сейчас под ребрами.   
Он не может этого хотеть… что бы это ни было. Он выплюнул те слова, отвергая Тора как брата, но в глубине сердца Локи знает – все не так просто… Все совсем не так. И ничего братского нет сейчас в прикосновениях Тора. Ничего братского в том, как начинает отзываться его собственное тело. И Локи начинает дико биться в объятии. Шок дает преимущество там, где не справилась сила. Поцелуй резко обрывается, воздух врывается в измученные легкие. Локи последним усилием вырывается из хватки – делает пару нетвердых шагов назад – и проводит тыльной стороной ладони по губам.  
– Ты что это делаешь? – шипит он на Тора, сковывая его самым колючим из своих взглядов. Он наступает на опасно тлеющий уголек, затаптывает и хоронит его в самом дальнем уголке своей души. Он полностью выкидывает его из сознания. Потому что Локи не может позволить себе быть уязвимым, не может позволить себе слабости. Особенно столь опасно манящей как эта. Он смотрит сурово и неотрывно на Тора, ожидая когда в том проснется наконец здравый смысл.  
Но ничего осмысленного нет сейчас в чужом взгляде. Локи распахивает глаза, узнав на лице брата эту жестокую, сосредоточенную свирепость. Столь похожую на вожделение битвы, что накрывает того посреди его войск, когда победа близка. И в то же время совсем по-другому. Более интимно и сокровенно. Более… собственнически, жадно, голодно. Локи сглатывает, удивляясь тому, как же сильно он просчитался.  
Отступление внезапно кажется единственно правильным выходом, и Локи быстро применяет бессловесное заклинание, чтобы ускорить движения – бесследно исчезнуть, растворившись в тенях вдоль богато украшенных стен…  
– А! – и вскрикивает, скорее удивленно, чем болезненно, когда пальцы Тора резко сжимаются на запястье – безжалостные тиски, обрывающие побег.  
– Без хитростей, – глухо рычит Тор и швыряет его на что-то твердое и неровное – кажется, края лепнины впиваются в спину. А после, его руки уже совсем не дают сосредоточиться, удерживают на месте, пока Тор склоняется, впивается ртом в его шею, оставляя за собой болезненные следы. Локи отталкивает его, упирается в грудь, в это широкое поле несгибаемой грубой силы… и ловит ртом воздух, когда сокрушительный жар тела брата плотно вплавляется в него всей своей мощью. Он чувствует себя дрейфующим в море. Он чувствует себя беззащитным. И чувство опасности только растет, когда его тело, его собственное тело – обычно такое послушное тщательно выверенному контролю – решает вдруг, что оно вовсе не возражает против того, что делает Тор.  
– Ты последний ум растерял? – задыхается Локи и закусывает нижнюю губу, когда Тор проталкивает колено между его ног, предлагая внезапное, незваное трение. Бедра дергаются вперед, ищуще и бездумно, и только с огромным трудом Локи заставляет себя замереть.  
– Тор, прекрати это, – выдавливает он. И это давно уже больше приказ, чем просьба, несмотря на положение, в котором он оказался. Но голос не слушается, и получается совсем не так властно, как хотелось бы. Так же как и Тор совершенно не слушает его требований, слишком увлеченный очередной меткой на его горле, оставляя отвлекающий укус точно под подбородком и тут же зализывая болезненное жжение неожиданно нежным движением языка.   
– Тор! – рычит Локи, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он наконец достучался. Бедро Тора исчезает, руки отстраняются – и это ощущается как передышка. Но уже через крохотное мгновение иллюзия разбивается, а пальцы Тора сжимаются на его тунике и резко дергают, разрывая её на части.

~

Ткань рвется так легко. В руках Тора никакой нежности, когда он сдирает с Локи одежду, когда разрывает тунику, штаны в жадном поиске обнаженной кожи под ними. Темная ткань опадает, собираясь складками возле лодыжек, и истрепанные обрывки обвисают неровно, обрамляя грудь и живот, обнажая длинную линию горла и выемку между ключиц. Тору хочется трогать одновременно везде.   
Вкус брата все еще горит на языке – украденный поцелуй с привкусом ярости, и Тор вновь обрушивается на него, бездумно, нетерпеливо, чуть прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу и тут же жестко сминая рот, возобновляя прерванный поцелуй – глубокий, жадный и грубый.  
Ладони на так небрежно обнаженной им коже не знают покоя и цели. Он обнимает осторожными пальцами чужой подбородок – прикосновение, что должно было принести только нежность. Но ощущение горячей кожи в руках – это слишком для него! И касание резко спускается ниже – иступленное, ищущее... Локи напряжен внизу. Теперь этого нельзя отрицать. Напряжен и открыт. И Тору так хочется прикоснуться. Как хочется обратиться и к своей собственной, под стать чужой, твердости, привести их обоих к столь необходимому им концу.  
Все тело Локи как натянутая струна – неисчезающий, давний протест. И отдаленной частью сознания Тор понимает, что это должно что-то значить, что это важно. Но все его внимание ревностно сведено в одну точку. Желание затапливает, скручивая все инстинкты стремительным вихрем. И он дышать не может, так сильно ему нужно просто дотронуться… Дотронуться, заявить права, отметить собой, вцепиться и держаться так крепко, чтобы Локи никогда больше не смог исчезнуть!  
Но это не рациональные чувства. Тор просто не в состоянии сейчас связно думать об этом.  
Они оба загнанно дышат, вновь разорвав поцелуй, и Тор внимательно разглядывает лицо брата. Так близко... Достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как чуть вздрагивают веки, а глаза силятся распахнуться, не совсем справляясь с заданием. Губы Локи едва приоткрыты. Они блестят и припухли от силы поцелуя. И на лице Тор может чувствовать теплое дыхание. На долю секунды он даже ловит легкую дрожь под своими ладонями. Но жажда его слишком требовательна, чтобы выдержать в бездействии более пары сердцебиений. Тор жадно оставляет на шее брата череду жестких поцелуев, соскальзывает пальцами между их тел, сжимает их вокруг чужой раскаленной длины. И когда Локи резко обрывает на вдохе пораженный вскрик, делает быстрый, грубый рывок.  
Только когда брат все же распахивает глаза, они оказываются сосредоточенны и чисты. И в них такой неприкрытый вызов, что даже Тор, распаленный сейчас и ослепленный похотью, может ясно его прочитать. Это вдруг запускает новую волну гнева в груди, что-то неизмеримое и отчаянное, и с горловым, бессвязным рыком Тор разжимает ладонь, выпуская чужую плоть, и вцепляется в напряженные бедра. Направляя, толкая с болезненной силой до тех пор, пока Локи не оказывается вжатым лицом в резную колону в изножье кровати, где Тор все это время его зажимал. А затем, это ужасное мгновение, когда Локи почти выскальзывает из его рук… Паника заставляет Тора вцепиться в него еще сильнее и жестче. Он дергается вперед, прижимается по всей ширине этой длинной спины и склоняется над плечом, водя носом по горлу. Локи вздрагивает тогда – не из-за сминающих до синяков рук, а от этого теплого касания – и Тор, дотянувшись, сжимает зубы на его мочке, кусает до жалящей боли.  
– Брат, прекрати это безумие, – шипит, требуя, Локи. Но Тор едва воспринимает слова. А весь водоворот ярости и жажды, что крутит его сейчас, зажигая кровь и ускоряя сердце, полностью лишает всякой надежды на то, что возможно остановиться.  
– Держу тебя, – судорожно шепчет Тор, бессмысленно и исступленно, изо всех сил борясь с собой, чтобы не начать бездумно толкаться вперед в поиске хоть какого-то облегчения для перенапряженного члена. Руки медленно скользят вниз, касаются округлости ягодиц, интимной линии между ними. – Держу тебя, – повторяет он, опуская ищущие пальцы все ниже, находя тугой вход и осторожно проталкиваясь внутрь.

~

Локи не узнает звуки, что рвутся из горла, когда палец Тора начинает проникать в его тело. Прикосновение уже сейчас приносит глубокую ноющую боль, напряженную и интимную. Но затем рука Тора ныряет между колонной и грудью, спускается ниже, собственнически накрывая живот. И внимание Локи мгновенно сужается, фиксируясь на всех этих столь небольших точках контакта: ладонь Тора на животе, неровный жар дыхания у уха, его прикосновение внутри – глубоко, глубже, раскрывая, вынуждая задыхаться. Локи не чужда сексуальная близость, но прошло уже более века с тех пор как кто-то так его трогал… С тех пор, как он это позволял.  
Строго говоря, он и теперь этого не позволяет, хотя тело довольно жадно приветствует ощущения. Но Локи вздохнуть не может сквозь все те эмоции, что Тор выпускает сейчас на свободу. Туго скрученное в уголек пламя настойчиво рвется из тени, в которой Локи так безуспешно пытался его схоронить, медленно распускается во что-то столь опасно похожее на необходимость. А ведь изначально он контролировал ситуацию, нет?  
Свежие протесты горят на языке, но ни один из них так и не обретает голос, когда Тор вновь проталкивается в него. Когда эти грубые пальцы поворачиваются, чуть сгибаясь, полные решимости разобрать его сущность на части. Рука Тора вокруг талии ощущается теплой, неподатливой сталью, и Локи кажется, он всей спиной чувствует чужое бьющееся сердце, настолько близко Тор прижимается к нему. Ему больно, и этого недостаточно… И это тот момент, когда Локи ненавидит себя за то, что ему так это нужно.  
Когда пальцы Тора исчезают – достаточно внезапно, чтобы вырвать сдавленный вскрик – Локи действительно думает, что Тор возьмет его прямо тут. И потому так ошарашен, когда вместо этого Тор оттаскивает его от колонны – жесткие руки, оставляющие синяки пальцы, грубая сила – и, развернув, практически швыряет на кровать. На отступление не остается времени – Тор немедленно забирается следом. Хотя Локи уже не настолько уверен, что воспользовался бы возможностью. Туника Тора испаряется с нетерпеливым рывком, и внезапно он уже здесь, над ним, вжимает в кровать всем своим весом, а остатки штанов исчезли с лодыжек, оставив Локи лишь с искромсанными обрывками бывшей одежды.   
Рот Тора, когда он вновь требовательно захватывает его губы в очередной поцелуй, еще ожесточенней, чем прежде – все его тело рвется вперед с этим поцелуем. Одно колено протискивается между ног, затем следующее, пока Локи не начинает чувствовать болезненное напряжение в растянутом теле, и грубое трение ткани по чувствительной коже внутренней стороны бедра. Локи взбрыкивает тогда – не сопротивление, нет. Тест. Вызов. И вместо того, чтобы скинуть с себя чужой вес, все, что приносит ему усилие – низкий рык, резкий укус за губу и сотрясающий толчок рванувшихся вперед бедер, вырывающий из горла непрошеный стон.  
Локи упирается руками в грудь Тора, и жар обнаженной плоти под пальцами лишает последнего рассудка. Он продолжает отталкивать, зная уже, что не сможет заставить даже пошевелиться. И отвечает на ищущее давление языка, яростно встречает его своим, Тор взрыкивает – звук дикого зверя. И вжимается в него ртом еще жестче, возвращая себе власть в поцелуе. И в этот раз, когда нетерпеливые ладони вновь оставляют его тело, Локи знает, что последует дальше. Неуклюжая путаница рук в раскаленном пространстве меж ними, громкий шелест грубой материи, пока Тор обнажает себя.   
А затем Тор обрывает поцелуй, и Локи замирает в нерешительности. Он не хочет открывать глаз. Что бы ни ждало его на лице брата – он не хочет этого видеть. Ни гнев, ни жалость, ни вполне заслуженную ненависть, о которой он вроде как не должен переживать. Его вполне могут встретить и все эти чувства, готовые в любой момент прорваться сквозь грохочущий голодный поток чужого желания. И Локи не хочет этого видеть.  
Искра в груди разгорелась уже слишком сильно, ее так просто не спрятать – правда, от которой он больше не может сбегать. И он совсем не готов наблюдать, как теперь это пламя безжалостно растопчут.   
Но затем слышится пошлый и недостойный звук плевка в ладонь, чувствуется сдвиг недвусмысленно качнувшегося тела между раздвинутых бедер, и Локи вдруг ощущает настойчивое прикосновение у своего входа. Очевидное. Тупое. Давящее. И которое тут же вынуждает собраться, готовясь, в меру всех его сил.  
– Посмотри на меня, – голос Тора раздается так неожиданно, что Локи мгновенно подчиняется и тут же проклинает себя, хотя глаза уже распахнулись и впитали выражение лица брата. Вот только он не находит на нем ничего из того, чего так ожидал. Нет ни жалости, ни ненависти, даже ярость, которая их сюда завела, кажется смытой чем-то совершенно иным. И едва он успевает это расшифровать, как инстинкт требует немедленно забыть то, что он видит. Но уже невозможно отрицать неприкрытые эмоции, затемняющие сейчас чужой взгляд. Невозможно списать это на что-то братское и должное, на простое родство или привязанность воина, соратника по оружию в тысячи прошлых сражений…   
– Брат, – Локи выдыхает это слово сорванным шепотом. И внезапно чувствует такой страх, какой не испытывал за всю свою прошлую жизнь.  
– Да, – отзывается Тор и толкается вперед.

~

Сам процесс соития не особенно нежен. Тор не пытается как-то выровнять свои толчки. Он не пытается двигаться медленнее или дать Локи время привыкнуть, прежде чем резко дернуться вперед, полностью загоняя всю длину в ждущее тело. Глаза у Локи теряют фокус, распахиваются широко, становясь такими яркими. Все его тело натягивается до предела, когда Тор наполняет его одним быстрым, мощным рывком. Ладони Тора успокаивающе поглаживают его по спине, он чуть отстраняется, выходит. И снова врывается внутрь, вставляя до предела, глубоко, жестко. Локи бранится одновременно на нескольких языках. И вскоре они уже по-настоящему движутся, ревностно и всерьез. Трутся друг о друга в неслаженном беспорядке, пока Тор толкается в тело брата, пока он снова и снова бросает бедра вперед, пытаясь достичь невозможного, вплавить себя еще глубже, пока Локи выгибается на кровати, жадно встречая каждый толчок.  
Он так долго не продержится. И Тор застигнут врасплох, когда в этом Локи обходит его. Когда достигнутый братом пик, пачкает их животы и торсы, а Локи задыхается, издавая такие низкие, пронзающие слоги, коих Тор и не слышал никогда.  
Тор сгибается над его телом, роняя голову на плечо, вколачиваясь с все возрастающим ритмом. Он вцепляется одной рукой в чужое бедро, в попытке обрести равновесие, а другой ловит запястье, втискивая его в подушку над их головами. А затем он чувствует, как Локи пропускает пальцы свободной руки сквозь его волосы, и наступает сюрреалистический момент, когда эта же рука мягко опускается на его плечи в чем-то почти кажущимся объятием. И это все что требуется, чтобы немедленно скинуть его в пропасть. Один последний рывок, замирающий глубоко и неуничтожимо, пока оргазм накрывает с головой, пока он выплескивается вязким доказательством своего наслаждения в тугом жарком теле.  
А после Тор даже не пытается пошевелиться. Он чувствует себя совершенно без сил, вымотанным так, как бывает только после самых неистовых физических поединков. Все мышцы ощущаются удовлетворенно и сонно, чуть ли не летаргически, а курсирующее сквозь уставшие конечности тепло – довольно приятно.  
Вот только совсем не летаргия заставляет его сейчас замереть. Совсем не летаргия требует продолжать вжиматься лицом в изгиб чужой шеи. Действительность просачивается с нежеланной стремительностью. И то, что сейчас не дает ему пошевелиться – вовсе не удовольствие. А стыд. Тор не может двигаться, он не может говорить, не может смотреть. Он даже свой опавший член из тела Локи не может вытащить, чтобы немедленно не признать, что же он только что сделал. Пальцы резко сжимаются у брата на запястье, когда вся ясность мыслей вдруг возвращается к нему стремительным рывком, и его выталкивает из мутного тумана желания, бросая в реальность со звенящей до дурноты головой.   
Все его тело внезапно, неистово вздрагивает. От страха, вины, от всей чудовищности насилия, что он сотворил. У него не было права. Монстр, животное. Локи снова уйдет, теперь в этом никаких сомнений. И на этот раз он больше никогда, никогда не вернется. Мысль отдается в груди такой острой, физической болью, что едва удается задавить рвущийся из горла мучительный крик.  
Раздавшийся вдруг на удивление спокойный голос Локи заставляет дернуться от неожиданности:   
– Как давно ты хотел сделать это со мной?  
– Прости меня, – ахает Тор вместо ответа, он мелко дрожит, стыд поднимается в нем удушающей волной. – Брат! Я не собирался…  
– Знаю, – плавно обрывает Локи, голос по-прежнему спокоен и так невыносимо ровен.  
Дыхание сбивается, горло Тора сжимается от опасных эмоций. Вина, да. Она сверкает в груди ярким, острым осколком. Но все же не настолько ярким, чтобы перекрыть то чувство собственнического удовлетворения, тот томительный жар, что все еще горячит его кровь.  
– Я не могу это исправить, – сорвано шепчет Тор.  
– Ты можешь ответить на мой вопрос, – повторяет Локи. Голос тверд. Тон, не терпящий возражений. – Как давно?  
Тор думает о том, чтобы солгать. Думает о том, чтобы притвориться, что мысль никогда раньше даже не забредала в его голову. Возможно, все можно обернуть недопониманием? Секундой потери контроля, за которую он всегда будет чувствовать вину, но в которой больше не будет никакого иного смысла. Но он и так нанес уже достаточно вреда. Даже сумей он выдавить из себя эту ложь достаточно уверенно, чтобы обмануть Локи – и так довольно сомнительное занятие – последнее, что он сейчас может сделать, это надругаться над доверием брата, так же как только что поступил с его телом.   
– Вечно, – признается он в итоге потяжелевшим от эмоций голосом. И Локи каменеет под ним. Тор делает долгий, глубокий вдох в попытке успокоиться. Он чуть смещается, упирается свободной рукой в кровать, – он так и не смог убедить пальцы другой разжаться на чужом запястье, – и приподнимается, намереваясь, хоть и с таким запозданием, наконец выйти из горячего тела. Но рука Локи на его плечах напрягается, а ноги приподнимаются и обхватывают бедра, останавливая. Тор выдыхает удивленный хрип и замирает. А затем, после продолжительного, неловкого момента, снова смещается. Но уже не для того чтобы выйти, учитывая насколько сомнителен трюк, когда Локи по какой-то причине полон решимости ему помешать. А приподнимаясь на локте и заглядывая брату в лицо. В глазах у Локи неожиданная открытость, и Тор совершенно не знает, можно ли ей доверять. Но он должен, решает Тор. Даже если он не прав, какой еще у него теперь может быть выбор?  
– Ты никогда не говорил, – тихо роняет Локи, слова полны замешательства и озадаченных размышлений.  
– Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, – так же тихо отзывается Тор. И сейчас он ничего не скрывает. Нет больше нужды в секретах. Он и так уже проклял себя.  
– Но почему? – переспрашивает Локи, чуть сведя брови.  
– Ты мой брат.  
– Я был твоим братом.  
Слова отзываются резким всплеском на границе былой ярости, но Тор немедленно подавляет эту реакцию. Совершенно очевидно, что сейчас Локи вовсе не пытается его разозлить, и в глазах его стоит такая пугающая тоска, что острый шип виноватого сожаления болезненно ввинчивается глубоко в сердце. Тор отрицательно мотает головой.  
– Ты всегда будешь моим братом, – пусть это и осложняет их теперешнее положение. – Кровь в твоих венах не играет для меня никакого значения.  
– А… это? – Локи чуть сдвигается под ним, и выражение на его лице такое бесхитростное. И кажется куда менее убедительным, когда это действие вынуждает дернуться все еще не покинувшую его тело плоть, и смещение их тел заставляет Тора хрипло выдохнуть, а кровь рвануть немедленно вниз.   
– Такого… я не планировал. Если ты об этом. Я никогда не намеревался прикасаться к тебе в этом смысле. И уж точно не без твоего согласия. Я поступил нечестно и совершенно бездумно.   
– То есть вспылил, имеешь в виду, – отзывается Локи, и в тон его вползает кислая нотка.  
– Прости меня, – повторяется Тор. Но даже когда он только произносит эти слова, уже ясно чувствует, как предает его собственное тело, и как нарастает в крови возбуждение, заставляя отвердеть член, все еще скрытый в чужом тесном жаре.  
– А меня ты можешь простить так легко? – парирует Локи, и несчастливый скептицизм откидывает на нахмуренные брови мрачную тень. – За все, что я сделал? За все, что еще могу сделать, если рискнешь вновь довериться мне?  
– Хочешь сказать, это будет ошибкой? – выдавливает Тор. И теперь у него уже полностью стоит. Так что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не упустить нить разговора, чтобы не задвигаться, дергаясь резко вперед, толкаясь все глубже.  
– Тебе явно не нужно подтверждение еще и от меня, чтобы знать, насколько доверие опасный товар, – возражает Локи.  
– А если я все равно его выберу?  
– Значит ты еще больший дурак, чем я думал, – ощеривается Локи.  
– Ты спрашиваешь, могу ли я простить тебя… – говорит тогда Тор и наконец-то, наконец-то разжимает пальцы на чужом запястье, скользит рукой выше, так, чтобы они оказались ладонь к ладони, так, чтобы можно было переплести пальцы и увидеть теплый шок в расширившихся глазах. И он совсем не намеревается толкаться вперед, но это бедра Локи сжимаются вокруг его талии, понукая. Молчание тлеет и разгорается между ними, Тор отстраняется, чуть выходя, снова легонько качается вперед. И смотрит, как подрагивают, закрываясь, веки, а зубы сжимаются на нижней губе, когда Локи безуспешно пытается удержать глухой стон.  
И Тор замирает вновь. Он ждет, пока Локи не откроет глаза, глядя на него прояснившимся взглядом. Ждет, пока не становится абсолютно уверен, что тело Локи не меньше его заинтересовано во втором туре. А затем ждет еще немного. Пока жар в чужом взгляде не убеждает наконец, что на этот раз рядом с ним будет не одно только тело. Лишь тогда Тор снова плавно толкается вперед – проверяя. И вместо протеста, пальцы Локи крепко сжимают его ладонь.   
– Брат, – продолжает в конце концов Тор, возвращая их к все еще висящему между ними вопросу о прощении. И приподнимает уголок губ в крохотной, робкой улыбке: – Да я давно уже.


End file.
